Welsh
by Just Gabz
Summary: Random One Offs I can come up with to do with the Welsh language. Lemme know if I make any mistakes. Mostly Janto
1. Rhyw?

**Title: **_**Rhyw?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings:_ I'm hoping for lots of fluff, maybe slight smut, nothing major_**

**Summary: _Jack has a fifty fifty shot at the right answer...how will he go? _**

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know where these came from. I just enjoy the Welsh Language. Let me apologise in advance if I make any mistakes. I am REALLY trying to get the words right but I can't be 100% sure**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

**_Welsh:_**

**_Rhyw: Sex_**

Jack had noticed that Ianto never spoke much Welsh. There was always the odd word slipped into conversation but nothing really. It was times like these when he decided he'd never complain about that fact. Ianto stood in front of the older man, eyebrow raised and waiting for an answer.

"Well? Rhyw?" Ianto repeated.

Jack glared at him. He knew he had a fifty fifty chance at the right answer and it was only a matter of time before he had to do just that. He looked deeply into Ianto's eyes, trying to read him. He knew straight away that it was pointless really. Ianto was the king of poker faces. Jack thought maybe he could wait it out, and the eventually Ianto would give in and let him have the right answer. Of course, again he knew that Ianto would beat him at that too.

"Uh, I mean...no?" Jack's voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Hmm, shame." Ianto sighed, walking away.

Jack's eyes widened as he knew straight away that he'd gotten it wrong. He rushed after Ianto and grabbed his arm, "No wait, Ianto. I meant yes!"

"Too late Jack." Ianto grinned.

"What did I say no to? Please, _please _tell me what I said no to."

"How shall I put it?" Ianto mused, straightening Jack's collar, "Let's just say it's something you're always asking for."

Jack's eyes widened again. Ianto would do that to him would he? To actually offer it like that, that's just cruel.

"Ianto, please reconsider." He begged, tightening his hold on the Welshman for a moment.

"No."

"You can't offer like that and then say no!"

"You were the one who said no." Ianto pointed out.

"You cheated."

"You always cheat." Ianto smirked and walked away.

* * *

**_Enjoy! Please let me know with ALL of these, if I've made any mistakes on the Welsh._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. Missing You

**Title: _Missing You_**

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Hoping for Fluff, maybe minor smut, nothing major**_

**Summary: **_**Jack misses Ianto.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Hope this one goes okay =)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

**_Welsh:_**

**_Dod: Come_**

He hadn't spoken to him all day and he more than missed him. All he could think about was touching the other man for the first time in what felt like weeks. He walked into the main hub and down to the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of the young Welshman brewing his next batch of drinks.

"Dod." Jack said, smiling over to him.

"Teaching yourself Welsh?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Maybe. Seriously though, come here."

Jack pointed to the ground in front of him and grinned when Ianto slowly walked towards him. As soon as he was close enough, Jack pulled the younger man into his arms.

"I've missed you today."

Ianto closed his eyes, sighing contentedly and leaning into the captain, "I've missed you too."

"You spend too much time in the archives. How am I supposed to look at that gorgeous arse when you're down there all day?"

"So you didn't miss me, you missed my arse?" Ianto chuckled.

"...Both."

"I'm sorry to have deprived you of the view."

"So you should be."

Jack held Ianto close to him for several minutes before Ianto spoke up.

"I need to make those coffees."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"I finally have my hands on you and I am not about to let you go."


	3. Sleep Talking

**Title: **_**Sleeptalking**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff =)**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto Sleep talks**_

**Author Notes: **_**Naww This is my favourite so far haha**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

**_Welsh:  
Aros: Stop  
_****_Artaith: Torture  
Cariad: Sweetheart  
_Gwaith Papur_: Paperwork_**

It was a fairly unknown fact that Ianto Jones sleep talks, Ianto Jones Sleep talks in Welsh. Sometimes it's cute, sometimes it worries you and sometimes it leaves Jack wishing he knew what to think.

Ianto tossed and turned, waking Jack from his light sleep. He watched the Welshman for a moment, waiting for an answer to how he should be reacting.

"Aros!" Ianto called out, still deeply sleeping but tossing and turning, "Artaith..."

Jack frowned as he watched the younger man tumble in the bed, wishing he knew more Welsh. His voice was stern, like he was almost angry. He sounded like he was getting hurt.

He was just about to wake Ianto up when he heard Ianto chuckled. He hadn't heard Ianto laugh more sincerely, more honestly, sounding more relaxed in as long as he had known him.

"Jack..." He continued to mumble, "Aros!" Ianto chuckled again.

Jack grinned at the sound of his own name. He could only really guess what Ianto was dreaming about. The fact that it was about him was sweet but the fact that it was about him and it made Ianto laugh like that really got to Jack. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him and never let go. He watched Ianto, listening to everything he said.

Ianto mumbled incoherently for a moment and then rolled over again.

"...Jack, Cariad, Aros!" He laughed.

Jack chuckled and snuggled closer to Ianto, kissing him neck and grinning when the Welshman made a contented noise.

"Jack, gwaith papur."

* * *

Don't ask me where this came from. Ya gotta admit it's cute though right? I think so anywayz.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	4. Pam?

**Title: _Pam?_**

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Jack wants Ianto to speak Welsh**_

**Author Notes: **_**Again, just jumped into my mind (:**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

**_Welsh:  
Pam - Why_**

Ianto sat with Jack in his office, helping him do some much needed paperwork. He stared at the paper, trying to focus on the words. Jack was doing his best to pretend he was working while looking over at the younger man.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Ianto finally spoke up, "Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

"What?"

"Having you staring at me while I'm trying to do this."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, whatever. Just stop looking at me and focus on the files."

"I love it when you take charge like that." Jack grinned cheekily.

"Be careful." Ianto warned.

They fell back into a comfortable silence. Jack looked back at the paper briefly but it didn't take long before he was looking at Ianto again. He looked so cute when he was concentrating. How Ianto could understand these things was beyond him. Ianto tried to hold back a smile. It was easy to tell that Jack was still looking at him. It was a while before anyone spoke but this time it was Jack who broke the silence.

"Say something in Welsh."

Ianto didn't look up from the page, "Pam?"

Jack grinned. Ianto finally looked up from the paper when he felt Jack's leg rubbing against his own.

"Say something else."

"No really, why?"

"Because you have a hot accent."

"You have the weirdest turn ons." Ianto chuckled.

"No," Jack said, moving his leg higher, "You are just a very sexy Welshman."

"Do you think you could keep your leg to yourself?"

"No." Jack smirked.

"...Fair enough."

Jack moved his leg even higher, earning a sharp intake of breath from Ianto.

"Stop teasing!" Ianto laughed, pulling Jack across the table to him.

* * *

**_Don't ask me where this came from haha._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	5. Earn

**Title: **_**Earn**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, slight smut.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack feels his earned everything he's asked for.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Don't ask me. It is a random creation that jumped into my brain.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Welsh:  
Gwely - Bed  
Awron - Now  
Ydw - Yes  
Syr - Sir_**

Ianto looked down at the file in his hand, the file Gwen had asked him to bring to Jack. He slowly moved to the office, knocking before he went in.

"Jack?" He called when he didn't see Jack at the desk.

He slowly walked in, tossing the file onto the desk. Ianto sighed and picked up some of the papers, tidying them.

"Jack? You in here?" He called again.

He was met with silence. The Welshman groaned and headed towards the door when he felt himself being shoved into the wall.

"Was there something you were after?" Jack's voice was husky as he pinned Ianto to the cold concrete.

Their breathing was heavy and it took Ianto a moment to find his words.

"Gwen wanted me to give you that file." He murmured softly, pointing towards the desk, "Anything you were after?"

"Ooh," Jack chuckled, "I can think of a few things."

"Care to share?"

Jack grinned, running his palm along Ianto's cheek. He leaned forward for a passionate kiss.

"No, the others are outside." Ianto's voice was a dull whisper.

"I don't care. Do you honestly think they would come in here when they know we're the only one's in this room?"

Ianto paused, "...They might. You have work to do." He insisted.

"It can wait. I've been waiting to get my hands on you all day and I am not about to let you get away."

"No Jack."

"But I earned this. Besides, I'll make it worth your while." Jack smirked.

"What do you mean, you 'earned' this?"

"I'm learning Welsh for you." Jack nibbled on Ianto's lower lip, murmuring between kisses, "Gwely...awron."

Ianto sighed and kissed back. He had only heard Jack say one or two Welsh words and it never failed to put a smile on his face to think that he was trying.

"Is that an order?" Ianto teased.

"Yes!"

"Well then, ydw, syr."

* * *

**_Cheers to Janto-Junkie-Twilight for helping me with my Welsh._**

**_-Gabz  
xx_**


	6. Diddymdra

**Title: **_**Diddymdra**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: _"What's my worst feature?"_**

**Author Notes: **_**I Like this one hehe**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

_**Welsh:  
Diddymdra - Nothing**_

Ianto pulled Jack towards him, trying to get warm.

"How did we end up stranded in the freezing cold?" Ianto groaned, shivering.

"Don't ask me. It's not that cold anyway."

"You're joking! It's below zero!"

Jack shuffled closer and pulled Ianto under his coat, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ianto leaned agaist Jack, resting his head on his chest.

"Mmm, you're warm." Ianto moaned happily.

"God, you are cold, aren't you?"

"I'm getting better."

Ianto tightened his grip on Jack, trying to get closer.

"If we're not careful, we'll get frozen together." Jack teased.

"Right now, I don't care." Ianto sighed, "One of these days, you'll have to explain to me how your coat stays so warm."

"It's more a case of me keeping it warm."

"God, I love you right now."

"You only love me for my coat."

"_You _only love you for your coat." Ianto mumbled.

"Well then tell me Yan, what's my worst feature?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know. Right now, all I can think about is the fact that you're warm."

"I can take it, tell me." Jack insisted.

Ianto paused in thought before finally answering, "Diddymdra."

"What does that mean?"

"You have bad morning death?" Ianto joked.

"No really, what did it mean?"

"Nothing," Ianto smiled, "Not a thing."

Jack grinned and tightened his grip on the younger man for a moment. Ianto gently lifted the captain's top, resting his hands on his chest.

"Bloody hell Ianto! Your hands are like ice!"

"Aah, you're nice and toastie." Ianto moaned.

Jack chuckled, "We'll be out of here soon Yan, don't worry."

"Just don't move and I'll be fine."

* * *

**_Forgot to say, I finally have an airing date for COE!!!!! July 7th! I can wait a week, I've waited about a year so far. SO EXCITED!!! Please Review (:_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
